Pokemon Shizumi region journey
by Aldamonburst
Summary: Every generation after generation, a new legend is born. This is the story of Blake Hollow of Honeydew town and his friends as they travel across the Shizumi region fulfilling their dreams!- on hiatus for reviews/improvement results may lead to deletion.
1. Chapter 1

**Burst: Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of my 1****st**** Pokemon fanfic! First, I would like to say one thing. I understand its Pokémon not Pokemon, but chances are I'll rarely do it right. Now, allow me to say this: Let's get this party started!**

_Every generation after generation, a new legend is born. This is the story of Blake Hollow of Honeydew town and his friends as they travel across the Shizumi region fulfilling their dreams!_

**A trainer's beginning! I choose you!**

The story begins in Blake Hollow's room. As it can be seen, he wore a red jacket over a white t-short and jeans. Like his Mom and brother, he had emerald colored eyes. **(They will be introduced shortly.) **Over his short but spiky black hair he wore a black cap with the image of a white Pokeball in the middle. He was nearly ready, but there was one problem. "Where the heck is my backpack?!" Blake yelled in frustration. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in Mom!" Blake yelled to the door. The door opened to reveal Amanda Hollow. She had real curly long brown hair than went down to her shoulders and wore an orange colored skirt. **(To the perverts of the world, I didn't say mini, shut it!) **"How did you know it was me?" She asked confused. "Since when do little brothers knock? Oh by the way, have you seen my backpack?" Blake asked nervously. "It's downstairs honey. I packed it with snacks and money. But let me get to my point. Could you please take your brother to the professor's lab? You know he loves it there." Asked Amanda. Blake sighed, but nodded. Amanda smiled at him and quickly left before he could change his mind. With another sigh, he left his room and knocked on his brother's door. "Come in!" A young boy's voice came. Blake opened the door to see his brother Dustin waiting for him to speak. Dustin was a small boy with straight brown hair that stuck up in the front. He wore a gray t-shirt and black shorts. On his head was his small friend Pichu, a small yellow mouse with flat diamond shaped ears. "Alright, alright. You can come." Blake said, doing his best to smile. "Thanks Blake! Thank you so much!" "Pi! Pi! Pichu!" Dustin and Pichu cheered. Blake's smile grew slightly more. _"Guess its okay he's coming with me. After all, we share a love for Pokémon!" _ Blake thought to himself. The three ran down there stairs, to see two breakfast bars, a bag of Pokemon food, and a sticky note from Amanda on the kitchen table. The brothers quickly looked at the note. _"I left this so you can eat on the go. Get to the lab across town quickly! Don't want to be rude! I'll be there as soon as I can, just need to pick some stuff up. Have fun! Sincerely, Mom." _ After reading the note, the two brothers quickly grabbed their food, and Blake grabbed his backpack, which was lying against a chair, and ran out of their house.

**Later, Honeydew Lab.**

"Hmph. Late as always." A cold voice answered as the brothers came in. The brothers noticed one of Blake's best friends, Evan Lumina. He had messy red hair going down to his ears, ice blue eyes, a navy blue jacket similar to Blake's over a brown shirt, and old looking jeans. Evan seemed cold, but he loved Pokemon as well and was very competitive. "Give me a break Evan. I had a little boy with me." Blake replied. "Hey! I'm not that little! I'm almost 6!" Dustin argued. Ignoring Dustin's remark, Blake and Evan continued talking. "Where is everyone?" Blake asked. "The professor is out on an errand. Holly on the other hand, went upstairs to grab something." Evan said pointed towards the stairs.

Just then, a young girl ran down the stairs. It was none other than Holly Rose, the daughter of . She had straight blonde hair going down to her neck, a tie dye t-shirt, and torn pants. In her hand she had a suitcase. She's been friends with the boys for a long time. Holly had a complicated personality. She can change from peppy to moody to crazy to angry very fast. She walked over to the three, and scratched Pichu behind the air, who was lying on Dustin's half asleep. "What's in the suitcase?" Blake and Dustin asked. "You'll see." Holly answered with a big grin. She walked over to a wooden table on the other side of room, and the boys followed. "Now I reveal to you, the Pokemon starters!" Holly yelled, opening the suitcase to reveal 3 Pokeballs. The brothers looked in awe, while Evan didn't seem impressed. "So are you going to give us the starters, or are we going to stare like half brained primapes for all of eternity?" He asked annoyed. Holly scowled at him. "Don't be so pushy. We'll get them when my Mom gets back. She should be back any min-""Honey I'm home!" Yelled , who just burst in. "That was fast." Everyone other than her said. had hazel eyes and blonde hair like her daughter, but her hair was tied back. She wore silver glasses, a lab coat, and camouflage colored shorts. "Can we get our Pokémon now?" Evan groaned. chuckled. "Sure." She said. She stood behind the table while everyone else stood in front. They all waited in suspense, staring at the Pokeballs. "Let the ceremony begin! First I'll give Blake Magby, the starter of fire, due to his fiery spirit deep inside!" The professor said, handing the middle sphere to Blake. "Alright!" Blake cheered. "Next, I'll give Spheal, the starter of water, to Evan, for his calm and cool nature!" handed the sphere on the right to Evan. "I'm sure we'll be good friends." He muttered. "Now, to my daughter Holly, for the knowledge you have and seek, I give you Budew, the starter of Grass." Rather than being handed it, Holly grabbed the last Pokeball herself. "Heck yeah!" Holly cheered, making the peace sign. "Finally, so he can begin his journey as well, here's a Pokeball for Pichu." reached into one of her coat's pockets and took out a Pokeball, which Dustin eagerly snatched out of her hand. Dustin held it above his head, and Pichu willingly head butted it, and it opened, revealing a red light that captured Pichu, and the sphere closed. "Yay! I get to be a trainer too!" Dustin cheered. Blake glared at , which caused her smile to fade. "I know what you're thinking, why is my little brother, who's only 5 years old, joining me on my journey? The answer is simple. Hold on." reached into her right pocket to reveal a letter. She read it out loud: _"Dear Blake, I'm very sorry. I just couldn't face you. I support you with all my heart, but I couldn't see you leave. So, I've hitched a ride on a mail delivery bird Pokemon to get to Highbound City, where your father's Pokemon gym resides. He's invited me to stay. I wish you luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Please take your brother with you. I don't want him to be home alone._

then closed the letter and smiled. Surprisingly, Blake just shrugged. "I guess it would nice to have my brother hanging out with me. Plus, he can watch me cream Evan! Go Magby!" Blake threw his Pokeball out and out came Magby. It was a small red Pokemon with stubby arms and legs with claws. It had a yellow belly and a tube like mouth. It had bump like hair on its head. "I knew you would do this. Go Spheal!" Evan sent out Spheal. Spheal was a round blue seal with white spots and a tan belly. "Mag Mag!" "Spheal!" The two Pokemon called out their battle cries. Dustin also let Pichu out and Pichu climbed onto Dustin's head. "Boys. Well I might as well let you watch. Go Budew!" Budew easily jumped into arms, knowing she was now her trainer, and recognizing her from when her Mom researched her. _"This should be a good battle. Evan and Blake both know all of their starter's moves after visiting the lab often." _ thought to herself. "Magby use ember!" Blake commanded. Magby shot out blasts fire from his mouth at Spheal, who took the hit and cried out in pain. "No Spheal! Use Water gun!" Evan yelled. "Dodge it Magby and use smog!" Magby ducked and then released a cloud of gas from its mouth, surrounding Spheal. Panicked by the poison gas, Spheal was blasting water guns all over the place. Everyone but the 4 battling ducked behind furniture. Spheal kept on continuously blasted water guns, when two ended up hitting Magby, who was pushed all the way into Blake knocking the two down. To end the chaos, Evan grabbed a large fan and blew the gas away. Due to the poison and due to the berserk water guns, both Pokemon were worn out, which meant the battle was almost over. "Spheal! Finish with a water gun!" "Dodge and use ember!" Spheal shot out the best water gun he could, but to no avail. Magby had jumped in air and began shooting ember attacks. Magby landed on the ground and the two Pokemon panted with exhaustion, glaring at each other. The stare down only lasted a few seconds when Spheal rolled to the side, unable to continue. The two trainers praised their Pokemon, and then returned them. Dustin and Holly returned their Pokemon as well, and then Holly, Dustin, and ran over to them. "That was awesome!" Dustin cheered. "I'm impressed. I can't wait to see what Budew can do." "I agree. Now with me." The professor said, running over to her desk, the 4 following. She opened the top drawer and pulled out 5 Pokeballs for each of them, which they each put on their belts. Then, she handed them each rectangular devices. Blake's was Red, Evan's was White, Holly's was pink, and Dustin's was sky blue. "What are these?" Blake asked. "They are Pokedex, short for Pokemon encyclopedia. Each Pokemon you encounter, use these to obtain their data. You should see your Pokémon's data there. Try it!" The professor said. Obeying her, they each opened them up and look at the data. _"Pichu, the tiny mouse Pokemon. The electric pouches on its cheeks are still small. They cannot store much electricity yet." ""Magby, the live coal Pokemon. Its body temperature is around 11,000 degrees. It's healthy if it's breathing yellow flames." "Spheal, the clap Pokemon. It rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming." "Budew, the bud Pokemon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the suns warm touch." _ They said in robotic voices. "Wow. These babies will be helpful in Pokemon mastery!" Holly said, accidently showing her excitedness in a dorky way. "Alright then, there's still one last thing for me to do. But first, please go home and get whatever you need, if you haven't already." announced. "I'll go upstairs and get packed!" Holly said, running upstairs. "I have to help Dustin get ready!" Blake said. "I have to, um, get something at home." Evan muttered. Thus, the three boys left.

**Later, back at the lab.**

Everyone was back at the lab, except suspiciously, Evan, an hour and a half later. "Well we're here! I'm so excited!" Dustin said grinning. "This would explain why we took so many breaks." Blake muttered. "On another note, a less disgusting one, that jerk Evan skipped out on us." Holly grumbled. " "I kinda expected as much. Evan isn't much of a people person." Blake mentioned. "Well since Evan isn't coming, let's begin, starting with you Blake. Why do you want to go on a journey?" asked him. "My dream hasn't changed. I'm entering the Pokemon League!" Blake said. The Professor smiled and handed him a case with 8 spaces inside. "This is a badges case. You'll need to defeat 8 gym leaders and collect their badges to get to your goal! Now, why do you want to go on a journey?" asked, facing Holly. "Other than collecting Pokemon data, I want to be a Pokemon coordinator and enter the Pokemon Festival!" Holly exclaimed. handed Holly a case as well, this one with 5 spaces inside. "This will be your ribbon case. You'll enter many Pokemon contests, some won and some lost. Out of the many there will be, you must win 5 to get to the final stage. Now, I ask you Dustin, though I know you actually have little choice in the matter, what's your dream?" asked. Dustin smiled weakly. "I guess I don't have much of a dream. But I know for sure I'll be happy." He said. hugged her daughter and they all said goodbye, leaving together and admiring the sunset.

**Burst: Whew! That was long. I'm not sure how good that was, but I'm not working on the next chapter till I get some reviews. Plus, my Kingdom Hearts fic needs some writing. Oh, and if you want to know why Blake was so cool with his bro coming, you'll learn later, though I'm not sure when yet. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bursr: Whew! I finally finished! Geez, I hate Geo. Well let's begin!**

**A misadventure in Lush Forest! The reckless, the fighting, and the Yanma! Oh my!**

_The legend of Blake Hollow continues on! The threesome and their Pokemon our enjoying a picnic made by herself in one of Shizumi's most beautiful places, the flower filled Lush Forest!_

"Man this rocks!" Blake and Dustin said as they bit down on what's left of their sandwiches. Holly giggled. "Well my Mom has always loved the kitchen. Do you guys like your food too?" Holly said just finishing her salad, looking towards the Pokemon. "Magby!" "Pi! Pi!" "Bud!" They all cheered.

Soon after they finished, now full, they all decided to train a bit. "All right Magby! Use Ember!" Blake yelled. "Magby!!" Magby cried out, shooting flames at the target Blake made by laying a large rock on another large rock and drawing on it with chalk, hitting the center. Blake smiled and gave him a thumbs up, then they two high-fived.

"Budew! Jump in the air, spin, and use water sport!" Budew did as she was told, jumping and she span as fast as she could, creating a circle of water around her while water scattered everywhere. **(Authors note: This may not be how the move really works. All I really can guess is that it releases water around the area.) **Avoiding the spray from the circle, Holly called out "Good! Now finish it off with razor leaf!" Budew released leaves flying from her body, cutting through the water, causing it fly everywhere, while leaving a glimmer in the air for about 20 seconds. Holly ran over to the bud Pokemon and picked her up, hugging her tightly. "That was fantastic! The first ribbon is our reach!" "Bud!"

Meanwhile, not really having anything to train for, Dustin and Pichu just chilled out lying against a tree. Suddenly, he got up, a weird noise ringing in his ears. Pichu started growling, which caught the others attention. "I can hear a buzzing noise." Dustin mumbled. Suddenly, the noise got louder, and flying towards them was a red dragonfly with big green eyes. "Oooooooooooooo! I've never seen that Pokemon before!" Holly squealed, taking out her Pokedex. _Yanma, the clear wing Pokemon. It can see 360 degrees without moving its eyes. It is a great flier capable of making sudden stops and turning in midair. It uses it's abilities in hunting down prey. _

"I gotta catch that!" Blake and Holly said glaring at each other, only to realize the Yanma was leaving. They quickly returned their Pokemon and ran after them, forgetting 'something'. "They forget me." Dustin whimpered.

**About a half an hour later, deep in the forest.**

Yanma stood facing them, no longer flying away. Blake already sent out Magby, and Holly was about to send out Budew, until she realized something. "Darn it! Budew is at a type disadvantage. You can have it." She said with a sigh. Grinning, Blake yelled "Ember!" Magby shot the flares from his mouth as quickly as he could, but Yanma dodged it, countering with a sonic boom, hitting Magby hard with the sound wave. "Magby! Don't give up! Smokescreen and Ember!" Doing his best keep going, Magby released smoke around Yanma, blinding it. It cried out in pain when struck in the wings with an ember, followed by a tackle, knocking it to the ground out cold as the smoke cleared. "How did he know what to do without words?" Holly muttered. Blake threw a Pokeball at it, and it clicked quickly. Blake returned Magby and picked up Yanma's Pokeball, grinning, but then not long after his impression turned to that of a confused one. "Do you feel like we've forgotten something?" He asked. "DUSTIN!!!" They both cried out at once.

**Burst: We'll stop there. Sorry it's so short. I've been having a writer's block lately so even though it's gone, this is the best I can do. I promise C3 will be longer. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Burst: At last I have finished my masterpiece! Blake: Drama queen. Burst: Hmph. Whatever. Well before we start I have two things to say. One, happy almost (or late as I have no clue when this is finished and I have no intention of editing this part of the chapter) Valentines Day! Also, the 21****st**** of February is my 16****th**** birthday! In your face you birthday less nobodies! Blake: He's been snowed in for a few days. Burst: Now enjoy!**

**A matter of trust! Dustin's and Pichu's test of bond! **

_The legend of Blake Hollow continues on! Blake has just caught a new Pokémon, but has lost his little brother in the process! What will happen next?!_

**Deep Lush Forest**

Blake paced back and forth in anxiety, blurting everything out. "This is bad! So bad! We have to find him! What if he gets chased by a swarm of Beedrill? What if he gets hit by a poison type attack? What if he get's ambushed by an Ursaring? What if he- ow!" He cried as Holly shoved her elbow into his side.

"Calm down and chill! You're mom must've known what she was thinking when she let your 5 year old brother come with us! Well, she's the only one who DOES know what she's thinking. But that's not the point. She must've had some reason to letting Dustin come! Think!"

Ignoring the pain it added to his side, Blake shook his head. "I don't know. The reason Dustin got Pichu was because to serve as a bodyguard/guardian, due to his powerful parents. She might just want Pichu to show his worth! But he's still a little boy!" "Just sit down with me. Let's do some trust exercises with our Pokémon. I'm sure the kid is skipping along with his little friend on his way here!"

**Further back in the forest.**

"Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I want my big brotherrrrrrrrrrr!" Dustin cried in an anime fashion sitting on his knees. Pichu was doing his best to try and cheer his partner up with funny faces, to no avail. "I want my- uh oh!" Pichu went on all fours, sniffing around. Nothing unusual. Guessing the other possible reason Pichu turned back to Dustin.

Dustin mumbled "Can you guard for me buddy? I gotta tinkle and big brother said to always be careful when I'm alone in the forest." Pichu nodded and turned around as his partner pull down his pants. Pichu heightened his senses as Dustin did his business. Pichu's ears soon began to twitch. It was odd. There was something coming, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Then it hit him! From the sky! 

From the sky, falling like a crater landed an odd balloon like Pokémon. It had a strange purple round head with a yellow x in the middle, cloud like hair, and long string like legs. Panicked, Dustin quickly finished, pulled up his pants and turned around. His fear turned to sympathy when he noticed a cut on its right cheek. **(Does that count as a cheek?) **Dustin began treating it the same way his big brother taught him. Pichu stared into space, reminded suddenly how they met.

**About 1 ½ to 2 years ago, Pichu's flashback.**

Pichu stared at his new partner. He wasn't really sure why they chose him. They wanted him to watch over him when he wasn't around. He would watch wherever he was be it watching whether in his room, watching tv, taking a bath with him, or even when he was on the "potty". He'd tell his parents about accidents, on the body or in his pants, and even played with him. It was fun but something bugged him.

Dustin had come out from out of a potty break to play. "Pichu! Let's play tag!" Dustin giggled. Pichu nodded and started running around their back yard, letting Dustin chase him. Pichu kept running, watching the toddler chase him, till "PI!" He tripped over a rock and fell in the garden. That wouldn't have been so bad, if his right paw wasn't covered in thorns!

He climbed out of the garden with a whimper. Dustin stared right at him with big eyes. He guessed he'd either start bawling or call for his mom. It's what he usually did. But apparently, this time was different.

Dustin walked over to him and softly clutched his thorn covered paw. "It's k Pichu. Mommy doesn't need to come ow." Pichu was surprised. He was so calm, and he pulled out the thorns with so little pain. **(Burst: Those two are smarter than they seem! Holly: Don't ruin the moment.) **"All better!" Dustin giggled as Pichu licked his face. That was when he knew, Dustin was his friend, not just work. He was the one he trusted.

**End flashback.**

Dustin had cleaned off the wound and the Pokemon was dancing in glee. Dustin giggled. "No prob, um, hold on!" Dustin pulled out his Pokedex and looked it up.

_Drifloon, the Balloon Pokemon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express it feelings. It also likes damp weather." _ Dustin looked around. Lush forest did get a lot of rain. A thought popped in his head. "Hey Drifloon! Maybe you could help me and Pichu get back to big brother! You could use your super baloony powers!" Drifloon's head inflated a lot so Dustin took it as a yes.

Dustin grabbed its left leg and Pichu climbed on top. Drifloon began floating up in the sky. Within a couple of minutes they were up in the big blue sky. **(Burst: **_Sigh _**I love planes.) **"Wow! I thought it would be really scary but this is fun!" Dustin cheered. Pichu cried out in agreement. Suddenly Drifloon stopped moving. Before he could say anything, Dustin heard cawing. He saw a group of 3 crow like Pokemon.

"_Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. Murkrow confuse would-be attackers by luring them into dark mountain trails, where they are sure to get lost." _

Dustin put his Dex away. "Drifloon, did these meanies hurt you?" "Driiif." It whimpered back. Dustin and Pichu stared at each other and nodded. "Thundershock Pichu!" Pichu released a burst of electricity at the trio, one dodged swiftly while the other were hit hard and dive-bombed. "Murrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- krow!" The remaining Murkrow sped towards Drifloon with a peck, dodging every shock attack. But just as it got close, Pichu did something crazy. It jumped off and jumped on top of Murkrow. Then it realeased all the electricity it had. The Murkrow began to dive-bomb as Pichu blacked out. "No Pichu!" Dustin cried out.

Drifloon speed up as fast as it could going down and under the falling Pichu, catching him. "That was close!" Dustin said, wiping sweat off his forehead. Suddenly a flame's light could be seen a little. "Oh! Magby! Drifloon go to where dat was!" Drifloon made an odd purring sound and followed.  
**Back with Blake and Holly.**

"Let's go sweety." A teenage girl and her boyfriend stomp away after being defeated by Blake. "You were awesome guys! Rest for now." Magby and Yanma cheered before returning to their Pokeballs. **(Sorry! I want to save Yanma's moves for a longer battle!) **Holly suddenly starts clapping. "Bravo! Fantastic battle! Best in world!" Blake scowled at her. "You weren't watching." Holly blushed. "Well you see, I just finished practicing with Budew, and, um, hey what's that in the sky?!" Everyone **(this includes the still released Budew) **looked up at the sky to see a purple balloon Pokemon.

"Wow! A drifloon!" Blake exclaimed. "But what's it carrying?" Holly asked. "No way! Dustin and Pichu!" Blake gasped. The two trainers waved their hands in the air as Budew jumped up and down, trying to catch the younger boy's attention. They assumed it worked as the Drifloon began to land. A couple minutes later, as Drifloon just landed, Dustin picked the half asleep Pichu **(who had just woken up)** off the baloon Pokemon's head and held him in his arms.

"That was the best ever! Thanks Drifloon!" Drifloon's head inflated and deflated as a cheery your welcome. "D-dustin?" Blake stuttered. "Big brother!" Dustin yelled as he softly put Pichu down and ran over to his big brother, embracing him in a big hug. "Another corny ending to another day." Holly muttered before returning Budew. The Hollow brothers ignored her.

"So did you have a fun day buddy?" Dustin nodded his head. "I got to pee on a tree and go on a baloon ride! Oh yeah!" Dustin pulled himself out of his brother's arms and turned to Drifloon. "You wanna come traveling with me Drifloon? It'll be lots of fun!" Drifloon nodded. Dustin face formed a big grin.

"Okey-dokey! Go Pokeball!" Dusin threw a red and white sphere at it, with red light sucking it in. The Pokeball rolled back and forth only once before clicking, as Drifloon willingly was captured. Dustin picked it up and held it in the air. "Yay! A new friend named Drifloon!" "Drama Queen." Holly muttered. "You're just jealous cause you're the only one who hasn't caught anything yet." Blake pointed out. Holly ignored him and started muttering under her breath with words of disgust. Dustin quickly returned Pichu. "I can see the town from here! Last one there's a rotten Bellsprout!" Dustin giggled before running past everyone towards the direction of the sunset. "Oh dang it! Wait up!" The other two yelled, chasing after him.

**Burst: At last it's done! Happy almost Valentines day! Dustin: You already said something like that. Burst: Well at least I don't have to pull down more than my pants to take a leak! Holly: Pedophile! You wrote it that way! Burst: I am not you f- Blake: Adios everybody!**

**Next Time! Arrival at Lush Blossom Town! Special training with some special guests!**


End file.
